1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates generally to a stack type package module and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stack type package module using a tape carrier and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there exist various demands for further improving the semiconductor technologies, such as in the areas of lightness, compactness, multi-functions, high-performance, and low fabrication costs. In order to satisfy the above demands, semiconductor package technologies have been suggested. Among many semiconductor package technologies, a ball grid array (BGA) package technology capable of fabricating a BGA package in a size similar to the size of a semiconductor chip is currently being spotlighted.
According to the conventional BGA package, as shown in FIG. 1, a chip 20 is mounted on an upper surface of an array substrate 10, and mold resin 30 is molded thereon. In addition, solder balls 40 are aligned at the bottom surface of the array substrate 10 in such a manner that the array substrate 10 can be connected to a printed circuit board 50 through the solder balls 40.
However, in the solder joints, which are one of the most important elements for determining reliability of the BGA package, of the conventional BGA package described above, a crack may appear in the solder balls 40 interposed between the package 10, 20, 30 and the printed circuit board 50 for the majority of the temperature cycle (TC).
There are various reasons for the solder balls cracking. One reason is a differential heat expansion coefficient between mutually different materials. That is, fatigue accumulates in the solder balls due to the differential heat expansion coefficient between the package 10, 20, 30 and the printed circuit board 50, resulting in the cracking of the solder balls 40.
The crack created in the solder balls may degrade the reliability of the semiconductor package.